


Orders

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misunderstandings, scott is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is an asshole after he hears Stiles take an order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

"I need a Love Potion #9 delivered to Mrs. Argent before school break."

Stiles paused in taking the order and looked at the boy in front of him with wide eyes. "The teacher?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful," the boy sighed out.

"And scary and married. Is this a ploy to win Alison?"

"No, I've heard what other people have said about her, but they are just intimidated. I know she'll never return my affection. I mean, look at her husband. I just want her to know that he isn't the only one to see how beautiful and intelligent she is."

"All righty then. That will be $50. Half now and half after it has been delivered, Stiles said as he held out his hand. He slipped the money and order form into his pocket as he walked away. Not even a minute later, his friend is slamming him into the lockers.

"What the fuck Stiles? You're going to put a love spell on my mate's mother?"

"Get the hell off of me," he ground out while trying to throw off the werewolf.

"I will snap your neck if you even try to do that to anyone. I know Deaton said you had a spark, but that shit doesn't fly with me."

Without any warning, Stiles pulled out a small bottle and sprayed Scott in the face, once, with peppermint extract. He pulled out a flyer and threw it at his 'friend'.

"You should have all the facts before you go accusing me of doing _anything_. Derek asked me to help him name and sell his baked goods. Love Potion #9, is a set of 10 Strawberry petits fours, 10 passion fruit petits fours, and a delicious strawberry passion fruit torte. Yes, I will be delivering Greenberg's order to Victoria as well as Chris' order. I won't be delivering for you though. Congrats on being the first person on our blacklist," he didn't wait for Scott to say anything. He just pulled out his phone and put the orders in with Derek. Perhaps one day his friend would pull his head from Alison's ass, but he wouldn't place any bets on it.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of 1 Million Words Songfic challenge. Song: Love Potion #9 by: The Clovers


End file.
